Enraptured Obsession
by Sitar Permit
Summary: Yes, the great Lord of the West was obsessed with a human miko; let the heavens ring with the laughter of the fates. My father is without doubt laughing along with them. Unfortanatley for Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome's not likely to return the feelings
1. Stalked Obsession

**Enraptured Obsession **

**Chapter 1: Stalked Obsession**

I stood still, hidden in the shadows created from the tree I was stationed on, watching her; she was but a mere mortal, but she was the one that created this sensation. It was the first time I had come across such a feeling. I had lived my life without wanting or receiving affection of any form, but now I stood, not wanting affection, but needing it. Unbelievably enough, the cause of my needs took the form of Inuyasha's wench, the onna named Ka-go-me, as she was so fond to say it. Why had she captivated my attention?

That's what I had first contemplated while staring at the stars, as I usually did when I was troubled. At first I merely blamed the fascination on desire for her body, but that wouldn't have been completely true. I was also intrigued by her bizarre personality, and naturally her bizarre attire.

I denied the attraction then. That night, 1 year ago, though I had come to terms with the fact that I lusted for a ningen, a ningen that wasn't even mine to lust for.

I came to the conclusion that I would have what I wanted, but come hell or high water would I force this ningen. She would want me just as I want her. So I had concluded to observe the little rag-tag group to determine how to approach her.

That, in coming months I discovered, would be my down fall.

As the months had gone by, the once lusting gaze I had looked at her with, while always hidden from view, had slowly turned to one of protectiveness, then to love, and slowly to obsession.

Yes, the great Lord of the West was obsessed with a human miko; let the heavens ring with the laughter of the fates. My father is without doubt laughing along with them.

The Demon Court however will be relieved that I will soon be mated. It had almost become a scandal to be the only Lord without a lady. It would come as a shock though that my chosen mate is a human miko.

However truly though it was not really looked down upon in youkai society to mate a human, and if the case concerned a miko it was normally even less shocking because of a priestess' ability to provide powerful heirs. But most in youkai society, however, weren't raised as I was: to detest humans and hate mikos even more.

I was brought out of my musings as Kagome stood up from the fire and went to her yellow pack and started searching through it. When she had what she needed she started out in the direction of the hot springs. I decided to follow her, to ensure her protection of course.

As I was following Kagome to a hot springs. I realized I, Lord Sesshomaru, current ruler of the Western Lands am stalking a human female.

While she bathed in the calming water of the hot springs, I bathed in her sweet scent. It was just as addicting as she was.

I was standing in the tree tops as I watched her, concealing my scent so the half-breed that tainted the Taisho blood line wouldn't be able to smell me and concealed my aura the best I could so neither the houshi or the exterminator could sense me. At first this had been difficult, concealing my scent and aura for long periods of time. After awhile though, I mastered the skill that at once was rarely used, as I feared no one and thus rarely ever had a purpose to conceal myself.

I was still standing there studying her, trying to learn as much as I could about my mate. But I still don't understand her emotions. Like now, why was she crying while she was bathing, over a slaughtered village filled with people she had never met? It was confusing, but somehow her group understood and left her to weep.

I will let her weep as well, while I watch her. my stalked obsession

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I loved writing this XD

A/N about Sesshomaru's last name, I know Taisho isn't his last name it's a term used for an honored general or something like that, I am making it his last name however in my story.


	2. Captured Obsession

**Enraptured Obsession**

**Chapter 2: Captured Obsession**

My miko has disappeared again…Again she has left…with _him_, that undeserving wretch that stands in my way. I felt a growl build up in my throat but did little to stifle it. She had gone done that blasted well again, the same wretched well that wouldn't allow myself to pass.

I remember the first time I had saw her jump down the bone-eaters well. I had at first thought that she had truly lost it, and wondered at my own sanity for being infatuated with someone so nuts. But just as I was about to snatch her from her plummet…she vanished…in a swirl of blue light. With me stranded on the same side I had started on.

I had been furious, my inner beast had refused to accept the fact that my mate had just disappeared. It had been the longest three days of my life.

Ah, but that was a long time ago. I had learn to accept these absences with tolerating contempt.

So I waited.

_Time Lapse 6 days_

I was laying down on a tree branch downwind from the well, curled up much like the dog I was. I heard a noise down inside the well and my heart lifted, she was finally back. I lifted my head and inhaled deeply wishing to smell her scent again and received….the wish to gag. It was merely Inuyasha. I laid my head back down, unable to hold in the small whimper from escaping my lips. Why was she taking so long?

After Inuyasha had gotten back to the village I heard another sound within the well and this time I really couldn't hold in my excitement. That is until I heard another rustle coming from the opposite side from where I was laying.

Third Person Point OF View

Kagome was crushed against the hard chest of her capturer or her rescuer she wasn't sure which yet, hell she wasn't even sure yet whose arms she was in. Maybe a little explaining was in order.

She had just gotten out of the well, coming back to the past after visiting her family, as soon as she was steady on her feet after climbing out of said well, a demon appeared.

As the demon prepared to strike a white blur streaked across the clearing striking the youkai down, while kagome stared in shock the white blur turned in her direction, as it past her a strong arm encircled her waist and crushed her against the man's chest, never stopping.

5 minutes later they started to slow down, the man set her on her feet and she looked up, finally realizing the danger of her situation, and wishing she had screamed the moment she had seen the demon in front of the well.

Standing before her was no doubt their strongest enemy, Lord Sesshomaru. As she let the fear wash over her, she could have sworn that he looked hurt.

"Little miko can't you ever keep yourself out of trouble?" Sesshomaru said as he ran his fingertips over her cheek.

"S-Sess-Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome trembled out. Sesshomaru again felt a stab in his heart at the panic he was causing her.

"Little miko I think we're both quite aware of my name," He said as he leaned down to her eye level, "however little miko," He breathed leaning even closer to her, until his breath fanned onto her neck, " are you aware of my intentions?"

"T-to get Tetsusaiga (sp?) From Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while stepping back from Sesshomaru's towering form.

"No little miko that is not my intention," Sesshomaru stepped forward to recover the space Kagome created, "Would you like to know my intent Little Miko?" He asked with a serious edge to his now playful eyes.

"I think it would be best if I went back to the village now." Kagome said inching back preparing to run if need be. She didn't trust that look in his eyes. She didn't know Sesshomaru all that well, but she knew enough to know something was up and somehow she was involved.

"No little miko, I think it would be best if you came with me." And with that said he lifted kagome bridal-style into his arm, using his momoko-san to support her legs as his left arm would have done.

There was a problem though; Kagome was not willing to let this happen. After several minutes of futile struggle he was forced to do something he truly did not wish to, he applied force to a pressure point in the neck and knocked her out.

Kagome's last thoughts of conciseness were. 'Yep definitely should have screamed for Inuyasha.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I think "little miko" is such a cute pet name . ..Oh yeah sorry but I probably won't update too often, **BUT I WILL UPDATE!! **Oh and if Sesshomaru seems ooc please bear in mind that first off what goes on in his head is going to be a lot more open then what he show on the outside. Oh yeah one more thing…..

**REVIEW!! **…sniff…please


	3. Enraged Obsession

**EXPLANATION FOR DISAPPEARENCE: my laptop's battery charger short-circuited and I had to buy a new one, which of course was defective so I had to get **_**another **_**one. **

**Enraptured Obsession**

**Chapter 3: Enraged Obsession**

'Agh where am I? It's so dark I can't see anything, but at least it's warm and fluffy,' Kagome thought as she snuggled into whatever the fluffy warm thing was, ' I think I'm on a bed…a really comfy bed,' she thought with a smile while

she nuzzled further into the warmth. She was truly enjoying just being content and not moving, it had been forever it seemed since she had just been able to relax.

'No worries, No Inuyasha, No Kikyo,' as she thought she finally got a hold off the 'fluffy warm thing' and snuggled into it, enjoying the 'fluffy warmth', but also the smell it gave off. 'No jewel shards, No Psycho Lord Sesshomaru trying to kidnap me….'

She sat up straight immediately quickly losing reason to panic, but never letting go of whatever it was she had been holding. Instead she gripped it tighter like a security blanket.

"_WHERE _THE _HELL_ AM _I_?" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

And then she stilled completely, when she had screamed something had instantly flinched and moved, on what she was almost positive now was a bed.

10 minutes later

"Get the hell away from me!" Kagome screamed while throwing another one of the seemingly endless supply of vases at her 'host'. Sesshomaru had been dodging them ever since he had opened the curtains that blocked the sun from streaming in from the glass doors of his balcony.

"Kagome you need to calm down," uh-oh wrong phrase

"Calm-down? Calm-_down? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, CALM DOWN?! Y-y-you _kidnap _me and then tell me to calm _down?_ I wake up to find myself in a bed with you!! And you tell me to calm-down!"_ Kagome ranted while becoming almost hysterical. She had been keeping at least 10 feet between her and Sesshomaru the whole time she had been trying to use him for target practice, her fear of him totally forgotten.

"Kagome, that is enough stop throwing things," Sesshomaru said firmly. He was hoping if he said it with enough authority, she might fear him enough to stop. Ironic he had been hurt by her fear of him before he snatched her away from Inuyasha, but now that he had her, he might be hurt by her lack of fright. Okay maybe that was a slight exaggeration. A vase or two…or ten smashing into him wasn't exactly life threatening for the Taiyoukai, maybe for his décor…

"Why? Ya gonna knock me out again?" She said sarcastically, "while your at it are ya gonna throw me into your bed again?"

It finally partially clicked for Sesshomaru, give the dude a break high speeds of porcelain missiles were being at his face, why she was upset.

"I promise nothing happened while you were asleep," Sesshomaru stated letting the final vase smash into him without trying to dodge.

Kagome at first had a disbelieving look, but finally dropped the vase that was in her hand and looked at the floor in defeat. Her momentary adrenaline rush gone, she realized again how dangerous of a position she was in, and that trying to use Lord Sesshomaru as a target was probably bad for her health.

But as quick as the adrenaline was gone, it was pumping through her veins again, "yeah what about knocking me out, you going to do that whenever you feel like it?" She asked with fire in her eyes and hands on her hips.

"It was necessary" Sesshomaru said with no emotion looking directly into her eyes, and for the first time since he had drawn back the curtains, made a move to come towards her. Slowly, like one trying not to spook a wild horse, he came closer to her. He stopped when she backed up a step, landing him self about four feet from her. "And I will do it when I see fit" gasp double uh-oh!

He realized his mistake as soon as it left his mouth, this was not Jaken he was talking to, it was an irate woman. And he had just put enough fuel on the fire to get seriously burnt.

"_Pompous asshole you're no better then Inuyasha…" _and once again the vases where flying. Yep he definitely should think of remodeling, maybe next time with less potential projectiles.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**AN (1)**I plan on not really going into detail on what's going on with inu and the gang while kagome is err away, unless people want me to. I know I normally don't care much about what they're doing when I read stories where Kagome is not with them, but maybe I'm the only one who feels this way. Let me know. BTW this chapter is pure fluffiness.

**AN(2) **I love Kagome's calm-down fit.

**AN(3)** I didn't proof-read this chapter because of how long it took me to update, so sorry for mistakes.


	4. Marked Obsession

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner demon'**

**Enraptured Obsession**

**Chapter 4: Marked Obsession**

Kagome had finally sated her anger and was now trembling from the overuse of emotions.

'Her aim has definitely improved since the last time we fought,' Sesshomaru thought as he fingered the 4 inch long wound on his face that was already sealing up and disappearing.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked, her voice low and soft, looking up from where she was crouched down on the floor. She had given up trying to assault him with vases.

"You are at this Sesshomaru's castle." He said. He had his back to the wall that had the door on it while staring at her crumpled form.

"Why? Am I a prisoner?" She asked looking up at him, her eyes begging for an answer.

"No Little Miko you are not a prisoner. You are my mate." Once again uh-oh!

"Your what?" Kagome asked. She had misunderstood his last comment; it was from all the screaming. Yep it had to of hurt her ears without her realizing it.

"My mate," He said impassively, "the woman I choose to birth my pups and to stay by my side in this world and the next." He wondered how she would take this news. Knowing her it would be interesting.

"Of course I am," She began using the same tone one uses with a three year old who claims purple monsters are going to eat them. They're (Sesshomaru and a 3 year old) both going to insist they're right no matter what you say so just have to agree with them until you find a way to escape. "Now Lord Sesshomaru if you could just back away from the door and let me by, I would very much appreciate it."

"I am serious mate." Sesshomaru said barley above a whisper with a dangerous edge to his voice, body never moving a muscle from the wall.

"Of course you are. Now I really do have to leave." Kagome continued not realizing she was causing a certain Taiyoukai's temper to flare.

'**Mate wants to leave. Stop mate.'**

'I'm trying' Sesshomaru barked (not literally) backed.

'**Show her who's dominant. Mark her.'**

"She has not accepted me _yet_"

'**Yes she has'**

'…when?'

'**Just now!'**

'She was being sarcastic!'

'**She said she was our mate'**

Sesshomaru smirked at his inner beast; yes he did have a point. She did agree, how was he to be blamed that he didn't know she was being sarcastic.

While Sesshomaru had been having his inner debate kagome had sat down on the bed. Big mistake.

"Lord Sesshomaru I really _do _need to leave, Inuyasha and the rest will be worried sick and ...What are you doing?"

When she had mentioned Inuyasha's name he had made his decision. He would mark her before they left this bedroom. As he finally left his wall he strolled over to her form on the bed.

"You will accept me as your mate," He said as he stood directly in front of her. With that he pushed her shoulder sending her flat on her back. He got on top of her pinning her with his chest, "and you will wear my mark."

He used his hands to turn her head as he sunk his fangs into the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Agahhhh. Have. To. Resist. Want. For. Fluff. Must. Put. Plot. In.

You will actually see part of the plot in the next chapter. I would write more but it's like 5 minutes till 3 ON MY BIRTHDAY!! And I wish to do my birthday dance

**February 13th!!**

I wrote this so fast sorry about mistakes or if this seems rushed.

I'm updating so soon for 3 reasons

My birthday is today, so I'm sharing the happiness.

Shikon entity shinobu--please don't send Miroku to rape me

I got inspiration

……ok mostly because I'm scared of Miroku……………


	5. Explanation

OK first sorry but my computer was in the shop for about 6 weeks

**OK first sorry but my computer was in the shop for about 6 weeks. I will not speak of that time to anyone….really bad computer withdrawals…. And then I had no computer access for another 2 or 3 weeks my computer is still a little screwy so yeah. **

I've decided to completely redo this story. I am not abandoning it or changing the story-line. Because of reason's listed above and writer's block it has taken me awhile with this and my other story "Winning Fujioka Haruhi". The problem is though that my writing has changed while I was sorting everything out. I still want to complete both stories I will just need time to re-write them and make much needed changes. This applies more to "Winning Fujioka Haruhi" than "Enraptured Obsession" But both will be continued! I know some have lost hope but I really am trying. I just haven't had the time either to work on them. However with summer hanging over head I hope to impress you all with my speedy updates, if everything goes right.


End file.
